L'obscurité grandit, encore et encore
by Emyss
Summary: Suite du mariage. Michaela et Sully consomment leur mariage durant le voyage vers Denver où ils passeront leur lune de miel.  Traduction de Darker and darker.


L'obscurité grandit, encore et encore ...

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de la série Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je n'ai fait que traduire la fiction Darker and darker écrite par MyImmortal329

I don't own the rights of Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. Besides, I am not the author, I just translated the fiction written by MyImmortal329

http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/2370798/1/Darker_and_Darker

Dès que la porte du train fut fermée, Michaela leva la tête vers les yeux remplis de désir de Sully, avec un sourire angoissé sur le visage. Sans perdre une seconde, Sully plaça son bras autour de la taille de Michaela et la rapprocha de lui tout en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils étaient seuls et c'était merveilleux.

Se séparant pendant un moment, les jeunes mariés se souriaient, sachant que bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu'un pour la première fois. Cette expérience était complètement étrangère à Michaela mais, connaissant la tendresse de Sully, elle savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas la blesser.

Il encercla sa taille et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui tandis qu'ils quittaient le pas de la porte. Elle émit un petit rire et il sourit elle était sa femme et allait le devenir dans tous les sens du terme. De son côté, il lui donnait une part de lui-même qu'il n'avait partagée qu'avec une seule autre femme dans toute sa vie. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il savait qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Sully avança jusqu'au lit, portant sa magnifique femme dans ses bras. Avant de la déposer sur le lit, il lui donna un autre baiser sensuel et les premières étincelles de la passion enflammaient le désir au plus profond de Michaela. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé ou ressenti avant ! Il la déposa sur le lit sans interrompre leur baiser. Alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains pour lui caresser doucement le dos, il déposait des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et lui caressait le cou.

Tandis que ses lèvres passaient de son cou dénudé à son épaule, ses mains commençaient à défaire les lacets de la somptueuse robe de mariée que portait Michaela. Mon dieu qu'elle était merveilleuse et il ne pouvait pas croire que ce moment était enfin arrivé. Il avait désiré cet instant, l'avait imaginé de tant de façons mais maintenant que cela se produisait réellement, cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

Michaela commençait à être nerveuse et rougit un peu.

« Sully ! » Dit-elle anxieuse, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, appréciant le fait qu'il soit pressé d'être avec elle. Son enthousiasme la fit se sentir encore plus prête. Bientôt, elle serait une femme dans tout les sens du terme et elle saurait ce que c'est que de vraiment ressentir du plaisir.

« Hmm ? » Marmonna-t-il tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Il ne fait pas encore nuit ! » Répondit-elle. Sully étouffa un gloussement, il savait que Michaela était nerveuse. Il se retira doucement et la regarda dans les yeux. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il marcha doucement vers une fenêtre pour en descendre le store.

« Non mais l'obscurité grandit déjà ! ». Michaela sentait son cœur commencer à battre plus fort. Elle sourit alors qu'il descendait un autre store. « Elle grandit encore ! ». Un autre store fut descendu. « Et encore !». Plus la pièce devenait sombre, plus son cœur battait fort. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit à quel point il la désirait. Elle avait vu ce regard une fois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait découvert son cadeau de mariage. Cet après-midi à la nouvelle maison juste avant Washita avait été très excitant, mais presque trop excitant. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir senti contre sa cuisse et savait qu'ils devaient s'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Mais maintenant, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient tellement faire.

Mais elle était toujours inquiète. Elle voulait lui plaire aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Sully lui avait dit une fois que la plus grande partie de ce qu'une personne avait besoin de savoir était apprise grâce à la pratique. Peut-être que c'était vrai après tout.

Sully lui adressa un sourire malin, et revint près du lit. Michaela sentit sa peau frissonner et sa partie la plus intime commença à battre d'anticipation.

Il se pencha et remonta délicatement son visage avec ses doigts pour l'embrasser avec passion. La nervosité commençait à s'effacer, et se sentant brave, Michaela eut une idée.

Alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête en arrière pour le laisser l'embrasser pleinement, elle le sentit se dégager encore une fois pour descende un autre store.

« Et encore ! ». Elle respira profondément, sentant son regard sur elle. Il l'embrassa encore, et commença à explorer sa nuque. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et commença à embrasser son dos. Elle se leva cependant et avança jusqu'à la dernière fenêtre. Elle fit descendre le dernier store, tout en étant tournée vers lui. Voyant la passion dans ses yeux, elle sourit.

« Et encore ! ». Le romantique éclairage de la pièce était maintenant parfait, et alors que Michaela s'assit à côté de son mari sur le lit, elle caressa sa joue et s'avança pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Tandis que sa langue commençait à explorer sa bouche avec impatience, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Sully la roula doucement sur son dos et l'embrassa avec amour sur les lèvres, sa langue avec la sienne. « Sully » gémit-elle comme ses lèvres allaient vers sa clavicule et sa poitrine. Il déposa un doux baiser au sommet de ses seins, qui pointaient si discrètement au sommet de sa robe.

« Tu es tellement belle !». Michaela répondit avec un sourire rempli de joie.

Sully la remonta en position assise et ses mains descendaient le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa délicatement ses phalanges. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tellement il était doux avec elle. Il tenait définitivement la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Ils prenaient leur temps.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser »

« Tu ne me blessera pas » Promit-elle.

« Je serai aussi doux que possible »

« Je te fais confiance ». Sully sourit, voyant tout l'amour dans ses yeux et cet amour était pour lui. Michaela plaça doucement ses mains sur sa tunique de mariage et il la retira délicatement. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et Michaela grimpa sur lui, embrassa sa poitrine, fit courir son pouce brièvement sur son mamelon. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque son genou effleura son érection à travers son pantalon. Sully s'assit et plaça les pieds de Michaela sur sa cuisse. Il défit les lacets des ses bottes et les mit de côté. Ses mains retirèrent ses bas, et alors que ses doigts traînaient du haut vers le bas de ses jambes nues, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Sully se leva pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements et Michaela le regarda tout en rougissant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et bientôt il se tint, nu, devant elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa taille, ce qui la fit rougir et sa nervosité réapparut. Sully étendit sa main pour la toucher et la chaleur de son toucher la rassura sur le fait que tout irait bien. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et son corps nu vint recouvrir le sien. Il retira tendrement la magnifique robe mais il restait toujours une barrière vers sa peau parfaite. Ses mains retirèrent rapidement sa culotte bouffante, et alors que son corps frémissait sous le sien, elle se redressa pour le laisser dénouer son corset.

Sentant son humidité s'intensifier à la seule pensée de ce que Sully était sur le point de lui faire, Michaela se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle s'avança pour embrasser ses fortes et larges épaules, alors qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec son corset.

Michaela retomba sur le lit, respirant avec difficulté. Elle avait besoin de Sully maintenant.

« Sully, s'il te plaît, touche-moi » Gémit-elle doucement, embarrassée par sa propre audace. Sully trouva cela plutôt attirant cependant et il embrassa ses lèvres tandis que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse et sépara ses lèvres. Il sentit son humidité et cela l'excita encore davantage. Elle gémit comme il glissa un doigt en elle et leva ses hanches un moment avant que Sully en glisse un autre.

Des vagues de plaisir se propageaient au plus profond de Michaela alors qu'elle ressentait son premier orgasme. Son corps tremblait grâce à son seul toucher et il savait qu'il devait lui donner davantage de plaisir avant de s'unir pour la première fois.

« Détends-toi !» Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sully se déplaça entre ses jambes et la caressa avec sa main. Elle gémit lorsque son pouce massa la partie palpitante de son intimité.

« Sully ! » Gémit-elle vigoureusement, sentant que son corps voulait encore plus. Il sourit et garda ses yeux sur elle alors qu'il se penchait pour la goûter pour la première fois. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos lorsque sa langue s'enfonça en elle. Son dos se cambra comme le plaisir devenait irrésistible. Tout devint vague pendant quelques instants alors qu'elle enfonçait ses poings dans les draps. Elle ruisselait de désir et Sully savait qu'il était temps. Il remonta le long de son corps, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle put goûter un peu d'elle-même grâce à lui et elle trouva cela étrangement enivrant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sully la touchait de cette façon mais cela ne paraissait pas immoral. Tout était magnifique et tellement bien.

« Assied-toi !» Murmura-t-il. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. C'était comme si ses sentiments écrasaient ses sens. Elle avait l'impression que ses os avaient complètement fondu et qu'elle était devenue une flaque sur les draps. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et il passa derrière elle pour essayer de défaire son corset. Sa bouche rencontra sa nuque, et elle ferma les yeux, sachant dorénavant toutes les choses que Sully savait faire avec sa bouche. Elle savait qu'il embrassait bien, mais elle n'avait jamais su le véritable plaisir qu'il pourrait lui apporter uniquement avec sa langue.

« Sully !» Gémit-elle lorsque sa main saisi son sein à travers l'étoffe de son corset.

« ça ne s'enlève pas » Grogna-t-il avec impatience à son oreille.

« Quoi ! »

« Le corset. Il ne s'enlève pas !». C'était impossible. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa bouche dissiper la tension grandissante au bout de ses seins.

Dans un moment de pure torture et d'anticipation, elle s'écria « ciseaux ! » Sa main était descendue pour la toucher de nouveau, provoquant sa soudaine éruption.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Sully.

« Trousse !» Marmonna-t-elle, fermant les yeux à la complète intensité de plaisir qui se propageait dans son corps. Dieu merci Brian s'était rappelé de mettre sa trousse dans le train.

Elle désigna la table de nuit.

« Ciseaux ! » Répéta-t-elle. « Tu vas devoir le couper ! »

« Tu veux que je … »

« Maintenant !» Supplia-t-elle gentiment alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, agrippant les draps comme si elle s'accrochait à sa vie. Sully sourit légèrement et prit la paire de ciseaux de Michaela dans sa main. Il commença par le bas et coupa vers haut, déchirant ainsi son corset en deux. Il exposa ses seins couleur crème et ses mamelons, fermes et sombres. Il prit un sein dans sa bouche et le taquina avant de prendre l'autre. Michaela griffait doucement le dos de Sully avec ses ongles et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Alors qu'elle ravala difficilement sa salive et se préparait à s'unir à son mari, Sully prit sa main et l'amena vers sa bouche. Il déposa un doux baiser au centre de la paume.

« Je t'aime !».

« Moi aussi je t'aime !» Répondit-elle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sully entra en elle sans tarder et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce nouveau sentiment. La douleur la saisit pendant une courte seconde tandis qu'elle s'habituait à avoir Sully complètement en elle. Tandis que Sully reprenait son sang-froid, il déposa de doux baisers sur son front. Elle avait le souffle coupé et il commençait à craindre de l'avoir blessée.

« Michaela ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui » Murmura-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête.

« On va y aller gentiment et doucement » Promit-il. Elle lui sourit, elle lui faisait confiance. Il commença à se déplacer en elle et elle ferma fermement les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes à nouveau. Elle se focalisa sur sa langue qui massait la sienne et elle caressa l'extérieur de sa cuisse avec sa main. Alors qu'il gardait un rythme lent, elle sentit le plaisir s'intensifier. Elle commença à suivre ses mouvements lents et réguliers, et sans prononcer aucun mot, ils se guidèrent mutuellement vers un rythme plus rapide. « Michaela ! » S'écria-t-il alors que ses murs intérieurs exerçaient une pression tout autour de lui. Elle susurra son nom quand ses mains atteignirent ses seins, dissipant la tension dans chaque partie de son corps.

« Oh Sully ! » Cria-t-elle quand ses muscles se contractèrent à nouveau, elle se sentait se consumer de l'intérieur. C'était la plus unique et incroyable expérience qu'elle ait jamais vécu, et alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, elle en voulait encore plus.

Le train reprenait de la vitesse et la lanterne au-dessus d'eux cliquetait bruyamment. Les gémissements de Michaela étaient si forts qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le train avançait toujours mais lorsque le wagon fut secoué violemment à cause d'une bosse sur les rails, ils tombèrent du lit et se retrouvèrent par terre semblables à un amas de membres. Sully continua de bouger à l'intérieur de sa femme et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour le conduire plus profondément en elle.

Sully n'arrivait pas à croire comment elle était surprenante. Elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant, mais quelque chose de profond en elle savait exactement quoi faire. Elle était incroyable !

« Michaela ! » S'écria-t-il alors qu'il déversa sa semence en elle. Ils semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, et tandis qu'il se retira, Michaela le serra fermement, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il se leva, tremblant encore après sa première relation sexuelle depuis des années et releva son épouse. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cela soit aussi merveilleux avec elle. Il savait que cela serait bien mais ce fut encore meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Michaela avait pensé la même chose. Elle n'avait jamais entendu que cela pouvait être aussi intense ! Le devoir conjugal avait sonné comme une obligation. Elle sourit à ses pensées si c'était une obligation, elle serait avec joie obligée de le faire n'importe quand.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Sully caressa son dos avec ses doigts tremblants.

« Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? »

« Non » Murmura-t-elle, « Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et tu ne l'as jamais trahie». Elle appliqua ses lèvres enflammées de passion sur les siennes. « Je t'aime !».

« Et je t'aime !» Répondit-il. Il l'attira plus près, sentant son cœur battre contre le sien. C'était réel. Ils étaient mariés et avait consommé ce mariage dans la plus incroyable rencontre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vécu.

Les deux prochaines semaines allaient passer très vite, et ils le savaient mais comme tout le monde dit, le temps passe très vite quand on s'amuse.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à exposer leur enthousiasme l'un pour l'autre, et une fois arrivés à Denver et à l'hôtel, ils demandèrent discrètement à ne pas être dérangés, et furent totalement ininterrompus pendant les deux semaines suivantes, heureux de pouvoir complètement s'extérioriser l'un à l'autre dorénavant. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible, et ils étaient tous les deux très désireux d'aller de l'avant.

Fin 


End file.
